Kingdom Hearts High School
by Cristal-1412
Summary: Sora and Roxas are new to the Island. Now making new friends may be easy but why do people keep calling each other Heartless? What is this battle that the school is having? And why does a boy call himself 'King Mickey? Will they be able to keep themselves from the 'Darkness? Or will they be dragged into it? (Yaoi. Don't like? Then why did you click on the story?)
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom hearts High School** (Yaoi)

(Normal POV) Chapter 1

A spikey brunet haired boy was looking out the window from the passenger seat, He wasn't happy, no he wasn't. He sighed and continued looking outside. 'Well at least the scenery is beautiful….' He thought. 'Man why did we have to move away from Tranverse Town? I already miss my friends….'

"Sora" said the women driving.

"Yes mom?" he asked still looking at the scenery outside.

"I know moving away from your friends was a bit too much for you, but you're going to love Destiny Islands…."

Sora sighed sadly. He never wanted to move away from his friends. The day his mom told him that she got a job at Destiny Island, he….wasn't as happy as his blond haired brother. Suddenly he felt a hand ruffling his hair playfully.

"Come on Sora, you're going to love Destiny Islands. I mean the last time we moved to Tranverse Town you weren't happy about it either. But you got used to living there and made tons of friends who care about you!"

Sora sighed then smiled. He loved his friends they were always there to comfort him like his brother always did. Sora then jumped in the back seat with his brother.

"Hey, hey! Don't do that while I'm driving!" The mother said with a smile.

"Sorry mom! ~" They both said smiling.

"So Roxas, how do you think our High School is going to be?"

"Not sure, hopefully it's better that in Tranverse Town…." The blond replied as he slumped back down his seat with a sigh.

"Yeah, I hope so too…."

"Well boys welcome to your new house!" she replied happily

Both boys looked out the window to see a beautiful house. The best part about it was that when you looked out the window from inside the house all you can see was the beautiful scenery of the ocean.

END of Chapter!

**Hope you guys liked it….cause I hated it -.-" not my best work I might continue it if I get at least 5 reviews and I need help with my other story so if you guys have any other ideas for my SasuNaru Fanfic please don't hesitate for more ideas! ~**

**Ja ne! ~**

**Cristal-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts High School (Yaoi)

(Sora's POV) Chapter 2

As my mom parked the car I kept staring at our new house. 'Seems ok I guess…." I thought as I got out of the car to get a better view of it. I actually think moving here was a good idea. I needed a fresh new start.

"Hey Sora!" I heard Roxas yell. I turned around and looked at my brother. He had a box, and on the box it read 'Kitchen'.

"Stop daydreaming and help me take the stuff inside!" He yelled as he started walking inside our new house.

"Alright master" I said playfully as I bowed down to him. I then started to run to the moving truck to pick up a box.

(Normal POV)

A small group of teenagers were walking back from school. They were talking about how school was awesome and how a teacher got a bucket stuck on his head. All except one was talking. He had long silver hair that barely hit his shoulders, and had emerald eyes.

"Hey Riku, who's that kid next to your house?" asked a spikey red head.

Riku looked at where his best friend was referring to. He then saw a brunet holding a box that read 'Fragile'. And from the looks of it, he was having a tough time carrying it.

"Oh that must be the new neighbor that my mom has been talking about." Said the small red head girl.

"He looks so cute." Said a blond girl.

"You think every guy is cute Namine ~" The spikey red head said.

"But Axel, look at him ~, don't you just want to hug him?" Asked Namine

"Sora!" The group turned their attention to a spikey blond haired boy with blue eyes.

"No, but I would rather hug the blondy." Axel smirked as he started checking him out.

"Axel don't go all perverted on us!" yelled both the red head and blond.

"Can't help it" he said with a smirk.

"Y-yes Roxas?" Sora asked. Having a little trouble holding the box up.

"I told you the movers are going to handle the heavy stuff."

"S-sorry"

Roxas sighed and started helping his little brother with the box.

"So Riku, what do you think of our new neighbors?" the small red head asked with a smile.

Riku said nothing and continued watching the brunet as he walked inside the house.

"I think Riku has a small crush, Kiari." Namine giggled

"I think your right Namine." She smiled looking at her sister

"Well let's not be rude ~ let's introduce ourselves." Axel said with happiness. He then started walking towards the house with the rest of the group following close by. Before they reached the front yard, they heard screaming.

"Roxas! Stop doing that!" they then saw the small brunet run out the front door.

"Awwww come on Sora it's just a spider ~" Roxas snickered as he started to get closer to his younger brother.

"Roxas!" the brunet yelled

"Fine, fine." Roxas then flicked the spider away.

"Cry baby." Roxas smirked and started to do 'Monster Tickles' on Sora.

The small group watched as the blond named Roxas, started tickling the brunet named Sora.

"I-I give, I give!" the brunet laughed as he tried to break free from his brother.

Roxas stopped tickling his little brother and looked up at the small group of teens.

"Oh hello. Sorry for making such a loud noise."

Sora, who was on the floor, was trying to learn how to breathe normally.

"No worries." Said Axel.

Roxas helped his brother up, who was glaring at him.

"You must be the new neighbors we've heard about! ~" both girls yelled at the same time.

"Oh yea, my names-"

"Roxas and Sora." The spikey red head finished saying with a smirk.

"Were we really that loud?" asked Sora

"We?" Roxas smirked as he looked at his brother.

"Yes **WE**." Sora pouted cutely causing both the red head and blond to squeal in delight.

"Well anyways my name is Kiari, this is my sister Namine, this red head is Axel, and this quite one here is my big brother Riku." She said as she pointed at Riku.

Sora looked at Riku. And at that moment Sora's eyes widened. 'T-this guy is….H-Hot!' Sora thought as he kept staring at him not noticing the stares he was getting.

"Hey Sora stop making Lovey-Dovey eyes at him." Roxas smirked.

Sora blushed madly and tried to cover his red face with his hands.

"Aw how cute." Said Namine.

"Well it looks like Sora isn't the only one." Kiari said with a smile.

"Huh?" Roxas then turned to see Axel staring at him. A small blush appeared on his face and turned away.

"O-okay then, come on Sora we have to get ready for school tomorrow." Roxas said as he grabbed Sora's hand.

"Which school are you going to?" asked Axel

"Kingdom Hearts High School." Replied Roxas.

"Cool we'll be seeing each other then." He said smiling sweetly.

Roxas turned away blushing as he saw his smile. He squeezed his brother's hand tighter.

"Y-yea see you guys." Roxas said before running off inside the house with his brother.

"Well this is going to be an interesting year for us." Kiari smiled.

"No kidding." Both Namine and Axel said.

Riku kept looking at Sora's house. He was amazed on how blue those eyes of his were, maybe he can talk. A bit more. But just a bit.

END of Chapter

**Well I was bored and decided to do the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it I spent the whole day making these two chapters in one day.**

**Ja ne!**

**Cristal-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts High School

**(Normal POV)**

**Chapter 3**

Sora woke up feeling a bit dizzy. He rubbed his head for a good minute hoping the pain would go away. When he stopped he felt somewhat better. He sighed and got out of bed to get ready for his first day of school.

**5 minutes later**

Sora walked down the stairs and just as he was about to step off the last stair, he was tackled to the ground.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled as he tried to get his brother off of him.

"Hehe, good morning So-chan~!" he smirked.

"Come on! We're going to be late for our first day of school!" Sora yelled as he grabbed his brother's hand, then started running out the door.

"Bye mom!" they both yelled

"Bye boys! Take care!" she yelled as she saw her two boys run off.

**Outside of School**

"I don't know Roxas." Sora groaned out.

"Oh come on Sora, it's just a school." Roxas said as he patted his brother's head.

"Fine." Sora said as he pouted

"Hehe. I'll hold your hand crybaby~." He smirked.

Sora ignored his taunt and grabbed his brother's hand, squeezing it slightly. They both entered the school, and once they did they got weird stares from everyone in the hallways.

"Roxas…." Sora said as he started hiding behind his brother.

"Just ignore them Sora, they have nothing better to do but bother people they don't know…." Roxas continued to walk with his brother close behind but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys what's up?" Axel said as he put an arm around Roxas's neck.

"Oh hey…." Roxas replied with a slight blush.

"Sora!" Just as Sora turned around he was suddenly hugged by a blond girl.

"Sora I'm so happy to see you~!" Namine yelled as she continued to hug him.

"Namine let him go, he's turning blue." Kiari said as she looked at sora with a worried face.

"Ooppss, sorry Sora."Namine said as she let go of Sora.

Sora kept holding his chest, trying to breathe normally again. Sora suddenly felt a hand pat his back, he turned around to see who it was and as he did his eyes widened. He saw Riku looking down at him with those beautiful emerald eyes.

"You ok, Sora?" Riku said as his hand was still rubbing his back still.

"Wow Riku it's been a while since you last talked to anyone." Axel said amazed and pulled Roxas closer, who didn't really seem bothered by it.

"Hey, Riku!" The group slowly turned their attention to a boy who seemed a bit young to be going to High School.

"Hey there little king~" Axel smirked as he patted his head.

"I told you to stop calling me 'Little King' Axel." He said as he glared at him.

"Good morning King Mickey~" both Kiari and Namine said

"Good morning girls." Mickey then turned his attention to two new faces that were standing next to each other, hand in hand.

"Oh and who might you two be? I've never seen you guys around school." He said as he tried to figure out when they got here.

"This is Roxas." Namine said pointing at the blond.

"And this is Sora." Kiari said smiling pointing at the brunette.

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you two. My name is King Mickey." He said before extending his hand out.

"Uh yea...likewise." Roxas said before he shook his hand.

"Mickey." Everyone turned around to see a girl with a pink dress with large white polka dots. It reached above her knees. She also had two small bows on each side of her head holding her bangs back; her hair was black that also reached her middle back, while wearing pink slippers to match her dress.

"Yes Minnie?" He asked (A/N: OMG! I forgot to describe his outfit TT^TT) Mickey had a black shirt with red jeans and black shoes that had a bit of white on them.

"Everyone else is ready for your announcement regarding our 'Situation'." Minnie told him with a slight smile.

"Ah yes! Of course, well-"for Sora everything seemed to get quite. He could barely hear a word that they were saying. The color of his eyes seemed to fade away; his face seemed to take a good red color. Then all of a sudden everything went dark.

**(Riku's POV)**

As I watched Mickey and Minnie talk about the 'announcement', I kept feeling like something was wrong. I ignored the felling and continued to listen to their conversation. 'Since when does anything bad happen?" As I was about say something I looked at Sora who seems flushed about something, right when I was about to ask him what was wrong, he started falling forward. I caught him before he even hit the floor.

"Sora?" I whispered

"Oh my god Sora!" I then saw his brother, Roxas, kneeling next to him. He then started touching his forehead.

"My god this idiot has a high fever!" He yelled still worried out of his mind.

"Riku you need to take him to the nurse's office." Mickey said as he observed Sora.

I simply nodded and carried Sora bridal style. I then began running towards the nurse's office with Roxas following right behind me.

**(Normal POV)**

"You think he'll be ok?" Namine asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm sure sure he'll feel better when he gets some rest." Kiari reassured her sister.

"Well guys I'm gonna follow them." Axel said.

"Why? To go check out Roxas again?" Namine teased him with a smirk on her face.

"No….maybe, well see you~" he said before running off leaving everyone to sweat-drop at his answer.

**END of chapter~ I made this for my friend. And she wants me to continue it so I will no matter what ^w^**

**Ja ne~**

**Cristal-chan**


End file.
